Cairo and The Klimt
by pickled.pughead
Summary: Katarina Bishop and her crew, W.W. Hale the Third, Gabrielle Bishop, her arrogant yet loyal cousin, Simon,and the Bagshaws Angus and Hamish,get a request from Mr. Stein to retrieve a Klimt painting from a museum in Cairo,Egypt. What will they do about it?


p style="font-family: BergamoStdRegular, Georgia, serif; font-size: 14px;"emstrong Somewhere over the Gulf of Oman/strong/em/p  
p style="font-family: BergamoStdRegular, Georgia, serif; font-size: 14px;"emstrong Hale Family Jet/strong/em/p  
p style="font-family: BergamoStdRegular, Georgia, serif; font-size: 14px;"emstrong 15 days after the Hale Company board meeting/strong/em/p  
p style="font-family: BergamoStdRegular, Georgia, serif; font-size: 14px;""What's in Cairo again Kitty Kat?"Gabrielle asked as she curled up in the seat on Hale's jet./p  
p style="font-family: BergamoStdRegular, Georgia, serif; font-size: 14px;""A Klimt,the Einsatzgruppen took during the war Gabs."Kat Bishop replied as Marcus approached a silver tray in hand./p  
p style="font-family: BergamoStdRegular, Georgia, serif; font-size: 14px;""A lemonade and an Arnold Palmer,"Marcus said as he placed the girls' drinks in cup holders./p  
p style="font-family: BergamoStdRegular, Georgia, serif; font-size: 14px;""Thank you Marcus,"the girls said in unison. Marcus nodded and walked away./p  
p style="font-family: BergamoStdRegular, Georgia, serif; font-size: 14px;""Kat,Kat wake up,"Hale whispered shaking his girlfriend. Kat woke up with a start grinning like the Cheshire wearing the Hatter's hat./p  
p style="font-family: BergamoStdRegular, Georgia, serif; font-size: 14px;" ***/p  
p style="font-family: BergamoStdRegular, Georgia, serif; font-size: 14px;""Come in Gabrielle,"Angus Bagshaw said into his comms unit fourteen minutes later./p  
p style="font-family: BergamoStdRegular, Georgia, serif; font-size: 14px;""I'm here,"Gabrielle replied sighing./p  
p style="font-family: BergamoStdRegular, Georgia, serif; font-size: 14px;""We're in,"Kat said into her comms unit as Hale wrapped his right arm around her waist. She took a minute to admire the building's huge crystal chandelier./p  
p style="font-family: BergamoStdRegular, Georgia, serif; font-size: 14px;""Good afternoon,"a tall man said holding his hand out to Hale. "My name is Horace Freedman,it is my pleasure to welcome you to Cairo's largest art archive. Is there anything in particular you or the lady would like to view today?"/p  
p style="font-family: BergamoStdRegular, Georgia, serif; font-size: 14px;""Do you have any Klimt's here sir?"Kat asked politely./p  
p style="font-family: BergamoStdRegular, Georgia, serif; font-size: 14px;""Right this way please,"Horace said leading the pair further into the building./p  
p style="font-family: BergamoStdRegular, Georgia, serif; font-size: 14px;"Horace didn't hear the two boys walk into the archives. He didn't notice the lights in the Cezanne room go out,until his assistant found him and pulled him away from the young pair he was leading to the Klimts. He also didn't see the young lady sitting down in the Klimt room with a miniature crowbar. The young man felt the marble slabs for a moment until he got the sweet spot. She pulled up the slab and retrieved the canvas putting it neatly into her large handbag as Hale fixed a wad of silly putty to the marble pushing it down carefully. /p  
p style="font-family: BergamoStdRegular, Georgia, serif; font-size: 14px;""Thank you so much for the tour,but I've just realized we need to be in Yemen for dinner this evening,"Kat said shaking Horace Freedman's hand with a smile./p  
p style="font-family: BergamoStdRegular, Georgia, serif; font-size: 14px;""I'm sorry I'm not able to walk you out,but I have something I need to handle,"Horace replied apologetic./p  
p style="font-family: BergamoStdRegular, Georgia, serif; font-size: 14px;""We'll see ourselves out,"Hale replied smiling. The pair smiled again,then walked out of the Cezanne exhibit./p  
p style="font-family: BergamoStdRegular, Georgia, serif; font-size: 14px;""Is there anything else in Cairo?"Hale asked./p  
p style="font-family: BergamoStdRegular, Georgia, serif; font-size: 14px;""Not that I know of,"Kat replied as Angus and Simon walked up from the Manet exhibit./p  
p style="font-family: BergamoStdRegular, Georgia, serif; font-size: 14px;""Simon do you have any Dalis?"Angus asked./p  
p style="font-family: BergamoStdRegular, Georgia, serif; font-size: 14px;""No and you don't have time to grab one from Egypt. We do in fact need to be in Yemen in a little while,"Simon replied. /p  
p style="font-family: BergamoStdRegular, Georgia, serif; font-size: 14px;" /p  
p style="font-family: BergamoStdRegular, Georgia, serif; font-size: 14px;""Thank you Katerina," said. You could hear the smile in his voice./p  
p style="font-family: BergamoStdRegular, Georgia, serif; font-size: 14px;""You're very welcome,I hope it travels safely."/p  
p style="font-family: BergamoStdRegular, Georgia, serif; font-size: 14px;""It's home and in perfect condition." replied./p 


End file.
